Darkness rising
by ninjanicktf
Summary: The humans have started hunting down transformers. Several autobots- including Arcee, Prowl and Crosshairs-have been killed, while others have gone into hiding. The decepticons also remain, but one of them is betraying his own kind. When two boys find Optimus prime, they must stop lockdown before he cyberforms the earth and kills everyone on it.
1. Chapter 1

Ten years ago, the transformers landed on earth, and we had a…mixed reaction. Why? Well, let me explain. There were two different types of transformers. There's the Autobots-who are loving, and they would protect us no matter what- and the decepticons-who think we're useless slaves not even worth living. They had to hide from the humans in order to not cause harm. Or the Autobots did at least, with them willing to protect mankind and all that junk.

The decepticons were vicious, blood thirsty killers, and they often stuck a big middle finger up to the idea of using your alternate mode to blend in. In fact, they used it more to get to certain areas faster and blow stuff up than use it for disguise. Because of this, many military bases were attacked because they thought the jet coming towards their base was one of theirs. These damages were extensive, and made several government officials mad.

Humans are now hunting down the transformers. Why, you ask? Ten years ago, a company known as N-Tek had captured one of the transformers, who-thanks to a good spy and poor security-broke out, and killed millions of people. This transformer was Megatron, leader of the decepticons. A huge fight broke out in the middle of New York city, resulting in many casualties-including prowl, arachnid, and breakdown to name a few-and millions of innocent people to be killed. If he was to get his hands on the all spark, all hell would break loose.

Luckily, Optimus prime defeated Megatron-using his own cannon to shoot him-and destroyed the all spark, so that no evil can come in contact with them again. However, the government was pissed by the death toll, resulting in them having to hunt down the transformers. This mission is being led by someone who goes by the name Angelina Jones, whose mother was killed by the titans.

Transformers since then have gone into hiding-taking on different vehicle modes than before, painting themselves, and pretending to be regular piece of crap vehicles and electronics.

However, not all of the transformers are safe, because someone else is aiming to hunt them down. Someone who's not human. Someone who goes by the name: Lockdown. And he's working for someone.

This began the age of extinction for the transformers.


	2. Chapter 2

Somewhere in Clayton, North Carolina, a man is having a stakeout with a few of his men. E kept leading the men into different positions, and each one had a different weapon. They look pretty terrifying. These men work for the government, and are in the middle of investigating an Autobot sighting. Thier plan is to find the transformer, blow it up, and then send the arts to the scientist Alexis Tennyson to study the technology.

"Target has been sighted" Someone on the intercom said when she detected a large heat signature in an abandoned shed.

"Well elina, what are you waiting for, smoke it out!" the commander said on the intercom. The woman grabbed a missile launcher and shot it at the shed.

"Wait for it" the commander said. Not before long the shed exploded, and a transformer fell out, and turned her head to the humans. She was blue, black, and sliver, pretty thin, and she was terrified. This is the autobot known as arcee. She soon started running as soon as they started firing at her.

"She's on the run!" The commander said. Arcee tried to run from the men, and she also tried to create a barricade by shooting down some of the street lights. She almost seemed as if she was going to get away when one of the humans shot a missile launcher at her. She heard the noise and looked back, but he soon regretted it. The missile came and hit her leg, almost blowing it off. She knew trying to transform was pointless, so she tried to limp over to a safe spot.

"We injured it!" Shouted the commander. "Fire again!" he heard several different noises she didn't like, and felt more missile impact with her body, this time hitting her in her T-cog. She kneeled over in pain, hold the area where she was shot. She felt some sort of liquid running own her hand. She looked at it and realized it was Energon.

"Scrap" she said weakly. "I should have known that energon reading was a trap"

"Keep firing!" one of the army men said. More and more people started shooting at arcee, damaging her in many ways. Bang! There goes one of her optics. BANG! There goes her hand. BANG! There goes the rest of her leg. She could barely move by this point, but she still tried, even if it seemed pointless.

"We've crippled her! Keep moving!" they said as they rushed towards her.

"Got…to get…out of here" she said as she tried to pull herself away from their gun fire. She wasn't strong enough to pull her entire body forward with only one of her hands, so she could only move about an inch before the bullets piercing her hide, and it caused her mechanical insides to be damaged beyond repair. She knew this is where her lights go out, even though she didn't want this to be the case.

She looked out of her last remaining optic, hoping that her final image would be a great one. This wasn't the case, as she saw missile coming her direction. She was ready for her fate and wait for the missile to put her out of her misery. However she looked in shock as the missile didn't hit her, because the man who shot the missile wasn't aiming for her.

He was aiming for her attackers.

She watched in amazement as many of the men were blown away by the missile, including the missile launcher itself. BOOM! There goes their van! BOOM! There goes fifty of the men! BOOM! There goes some of the ground they were standing on!

"Sir, we're under heavy fire!" someone reported to the commander.

"Impossible! Who the hell is firing at us?!"

"We don't know but if we stay, there's no telling how many men will be killed!"

"Fine. Everyone, retreat!" the commander said. "Do not engage the enemy! Repeat, do not engage the enemy!" soon all of the men left the sight, with a total of one hundred killed. Arcee looked at this act of salivation, not knowing who had just saved her. She turned around saw someone walk towards her. She couldn't tell who it was because of all of the smoke hadn't cleared yet. All she could tell was that this guy was another transformer. She thought if he saved her, he had to be one of the good guys, right?

"Thank…you-" when the smoke cleared she got a good glimpse of who she was to thank, and now she regretted it. She saw this guy clearly. She didn't even need to think about who he was, because she knew who this guy is. And she knew he wasn't an autobot.

"You think I was trying to save you?" he asked. "The only reason I did that is because you're more valuable to me alive" this guy was tall, beefy, and scary. His color scheme consisted of black and orange, and he had a sliver face plate. On the face plate was green optics, and a small scar on his left eye. No one knows it's exact origin, but some say it was in a fight with a dino bot. arcee had without a doubt in her mind.

This is the bounty hunter known as Lockdown.

"Why…why did you save me?"

"I thought it could be a negation between us" lockdown said.

"A negotiation?"

"Something like you scratch my back, I'll scratch yours. In this case, I'll reiar you and ou can tel me some info"

"What info?" Arcee asked.

"as you see, I am no longer a decepticon. My operation now is a bounty hunter. I recently took up a job o hunt down a certain autobot, but I had a little hiccup. I ran into him once, but he managed to get away. I tried to place a tracking device on him, but it didn't turn out so well. So I thought if I were to find him, then I would have to find someone who knows him"

"What are you trying to say?" arcee said as she tried to cling onto life.

"I want to know where Optimus prime is. If you tell me, I will give you a few upgrades, like I have myself"

"What makes you think would tell you of all people where he is?" arcee said in spite of the offer. She wanted to go along with the offer, but she'd rather die than give information to a decepticon.

"I'm not toying with you" lockdown said in anger. "If you tell me, I will give you a new body. If you don't tell me, I'll kill you myself. So tell me, where is Optimus prime?!"

"Go to the pit" Arcee said right before she spit in lockdowns face.

"Wrong answer" Lockdown said as he backed away from her. She looked in horror as to what he did next. He wasn't kidding when he said he was upgrading himself. He backed away and looked as if his face was transforming instead of his body. What used to be his face was now a large cannon, which he then proceeded to shoot what was left of arcee with. He looked over at what was left of the autobot he just killed, and he saw her spark chamber roll towards his feet. He picked it up and looked at it in anger.

"What a waste of time" He said as he crushed the spark chamber. He walked away from the fight, when he noticed a few human helicopters fly close by to the scene. He transformed into his Lamborghini Aventador vehicle mode, and drove off, continuing his search.

…

If you read my story "Transformers, a new encounter" (crappy name, I know. The story itself was even crappier) then you know that the two main humans were Max McGrath and Usagi Tsukino. You may remember that I said that they were in love and they found out about the transformers as when Max bought a car that really was the Autobot bumblebee. They found this out after a decepticon named soundwave attacked them, and bumblebee broke cover and saved them.

Some other stuff happened to them after that, but if I wrote them all down, then this chapter would be even longer. But what I never mentioned was what happened to them afterwards. Well, Usagi had a chance, she really did, (Whoa-oh) 'stead she dropped out had a couple of kids. Okay, I would continue the joke with the next few lyrics of that song, but I'm not going to. But that really happened. They got married and had two kids. The first one is Maria, who is sixteen. She is tall (taller than her mom) she has blue eyes, and long black hair. In terms of personality, she's nice, and she's curious. She likes to find out more about the world around her, and to her, knowledge is key. She gets all As in her report card, which she is proud of. However, she also has Asperger's, so it's hard for her to make friends. And since I'm someone with Asperger's, she should be an easy character to write.

The second child's name is Riley. She is three years younger than Maria, so that means she's around my age. If you don't know, I'm fourteen. I'll be fifth teen in September. She likes sports and she likes old music. You know, Michal Jackson, Prince, The rolling stones, the Bee-Gees, basically anything pre-90's. Kinda like my other OC Alexis, who also appears in this story.

Their parents never told them about their adventures with the transformers, and that's a good thing.

What are they doing at the moment? Well, Maria is trying to find out more about global warming, and Riley is watching a video on some tips to become a better soccer player.

"MARIA! RILEY!" Usagi shouted from downstairs. "Dinner's ready!"

"Coming mom!" Maria said as she closed her laptop. She walked downstairs, only to be pushed out of the way by Riley. Unfortunately this resulted in Riley getting to the table first.

"What ever happened to slow and study wins the race?" Maria asked.

"Hey, in sports you have to be fast in order to achieve success"

"In case if you didn't notice, I'm not into sports" Maria said as she grabbed her fork.

"So, how was your day?" Usagi asked the girls.

"Pretty boring" Maria said. "I found out that we are causing the polar ice caps to melt with all of the pollution we've been creating"

"Really?" Usagi asked. "How about you, Riley?"

"When I was at school, Izzy told me something cool" Riley said.

"Nothing Izzy does is cool" Maria said. "You know that right?"

"Well, did you happen to see a transformer last night?" Riley asked.

"What?" Maria asked.

"Izzy said that she saw a transformer last night" Riley said.

"Izzy?" Usagi asked. "Isn't that the same girl who said she saw a mermaid?"

"Yeah" Riley said.

"And you believe her?" Maria asked.

"Hey, unlike Mermaids, transformers are real!" Riley said. "That would be so cool to see them in person!"

"Yeah, it'll be cool until they kill you" Maria said. "I've looked them up. When they attacked New York twenty years ago 20,000 people were killed. And mom and dad actually were in New York at the time"

"That is why you don't have any friends" Riley said. "Because you're too much of a nerd"

"Riley, that wasn't very nice!" Usagi shouted at her. Maria was about to say something when she heard a door slam. She didn't even have to look, she knew who it was.

"Hey girls" max said as he walked into the room.

"Hey dad" Maia said. "How was work?"

"Well, I found genus number three" Max said. "You wanna hear it?"

"Yes!" Maria and Riley said. Max works at a Red Lobster, and apparently he's the manager. He's always mocking his employees, and stupid things that go on in his work place. So basically he's my dad.

"Well, two of the employees were arguing, and one of them says 'the problem with you I you're not persistent!' and genus number three says 'I would be mad if I knew what persistent means!" Maria and Riley laughed at this. They always thought their dad was so funny, like when he made his ringtone for Usagi "Baby got back" and they found out because he was looking for his phone, and Maria just called him from Usagi's phone. Man, Usagi was so pissed….

"So, apparently Izzy saw a transformer" Usagi said.

"Really?" Max asked. "I call B S"

"Oh come on, I know that it's possible" riley said.

"Just because it's possible doesn't mean it happened" Maria said.

"Still, it would be kinda cool to see a transformer" Riley said.

"I would like to see one too, but you saw what they did to New York" Maria said. "I just hope I never run into them!"

…

The nemesis-or what's left of it at least. This was Megatron's warship, and the place that ever decepticon would hang out at. But during the fight in New York, prowl and crosshairs ended up bombing the vessel, and most of it ended up being blown away. It was a merical that soundwave even managed to get the ship up and running again. One decepticon that survived the battle is the mischievous starscream, who came up with the idea to dig this cesspool out. He was currently giving a speech to the decepticons who remained.

"my fellow deceptions" starscream said as he paced back and forth. "It is with great shame to tell you that today, 20 years ago, our gear leader megatron fell in battle with the autobots. The deceptions have been broken since, with no one to turn to. Most of them have been attacking innocent humans, and have been killed by said humans. Our insignia may be broken, but I intend to fix that. I, starscream, intend to pick up where megatron left off. I, Starscream, will lead the decepticon army, with knockout being my second in command. Together, we will destroy the autobot forces, and take over this puny world! Are you all with me?"

"Lord starscream, while I do appreciate your plan, I did find a huge flaw in it" Knockout said.

"Oh really knockout?" Starscream asked. "And what is that?"

"First of all, you said that we will take over this planet"

"And what is wrong with that?"

"Well, I'm sure how you can take over a planet with an army of two people" knockout said. This reminded starscream that he was the only decepticon on earth besides Soundwave and Knockout.

"Oh" starscream said. "Our numbers are going to be a problem"

"Starscream, if I may" Soundwave said, right as Knockout was about to speak again. "I noticed that you don't seem like you have a plan. There are still autobots out there, and they out number us"

"You just LOVE to point out all of my flaws, don't you sound wave?"

"So you mean that you _don't _have a plan?" knockout asked.

"What? Of course I have a plan!" starscream lied.

"And what is your plan?" Soundwave asked.

"Uh, my plan is-to find the allspark!"

"Optimus prime destroyed the allspark" Knockout said.

"Then we'll just find the pieces of it!"

"You really don't want to admit you don't have a plan, do you?" Knockout said.

"FINE! YES! I DON'T HAVE A PLAN! THERE, HAPPY?!"

"Even so, there's no way the allspark survived" Knockout said. "And if it was broken into little pieces, where would we start looking? Find those meatbags the autobots were working with?"

"No, that'll take forever" Starscream said. "All I want is to be a better leader than megatron ever was. And here I am, sitting on my butt, trying to think of my first move"

"You also have to take in consideration of the humans" Soundwave said. "They may not look like it, but they can be very vicious. They were the ones who took down breakdown, and they are willing to take down any transformers they can find"

"Dammit, I never knew being leader came with so many problems!" starscream said.

"What about lockdown?" Knockout asked. "Rumor has it he's on earth, and he's looking for a certain someone"

"That deserter?" Starscream said. "Why would he be looking for me?"

"He's not looking for you, but he is looking for Optimus prime" Knockout said. "Everyone's saying that he's killed many autobots and decepticons alike. All to find Optimus"

"And what happened to Optimus?"

"No one knows" Knockout said. "According to soundwave, he disappeared fifteen years ago. No one's heard from him or seen him since"

"Well, if we can find him before lockdown does, it'll certainly be a win for us!" starscream said. "Soundwave, see if you can locate him. I have a plan"

…

Out on the ridge mount, lies an old house. It looks as if it were built seventy years ago, and it didn't look too pretty from the outside. The paint was chipping like crazy, the grass was growing in all sorts of different ways, some of the windows were shattered, it didn't look like anyone lived there. But someone does. His name is Peter Arroyo, and he lives in this house. He lives here with his two boys, Jackson and nick.

Jackson is seventeen years old, and he has dreams of leaving this dump, just like his mom did. He like fixing old devices, which he and his dad have made into a little business. Once he turns eighteen, he's planning on getting a car and trying to see what else is out there in the world. He's a bit stubborn, and when he's tasked with a job, he finishes it.

Nick on the other hand is the complete opposite. He is only fifthteen years old, and he doesn't care where he ends up. He spends most of his time complaining about how terrible his life is, how he can never seem to have a decent meal, and on how he's poor. He's also a bit of a womanizer, having dated over twenty different girls. He thinks it would be freaking awesome to be rich, and to leave this cesspool.

Neither of them really know what a transformer is (Since they don't have a TV or a computer) but at school they've heard lots of about them. They don't know what it'd be like to meet a transformer, but Jackson doesn't think it would be fun.

"Dad!" Nick shouted from upstairs in the bathroom.

"He went out to see if anyone dropped anything else off" Jackson said as he was trying to eat some oat meal. He had a hard time finding a soon, mainly because the whole family was poor. Hey only have five spoons, which Jackson had to take from the school.

"Well, then could you help me?!"

"Depends, if it involves the toilet, then the answer is no" Jackson said.

"The skin just randomly started spurting out water like crazy!" Nick said. Jackson rolled his eyes as he grabbed a screw driver. This was the third time this month that's happened. Jackson ran up the stairs and screwed in the screw in the middle of the sink, exspaing that it was loose again.

"We've got to replace that screw"

"Next time dad goes to Lowes I should remind him about that" Jackson said as he closed the door

"so let me guess, all we have to eat is oat meal?"

"There's a microwave dinner left if you want one" Jackson answered. "To be honest, I don't like oat meal"

"Then why do you keep eating it?"

"It's better that the disgusting TV dinner box" Jackson said. "You know, I wonder what's taking dad so long"

"You think he's trying to fix a car or something?" Nick asked.

"Heck no. There's no way dad would know how to fix a car!" Jackson said.

"You know, I'd bet dad wants to surprise you with something"

"Dude, the only thing dad could surprise me with is if mom said she's coming back" Jackson said.

"Jackson, come out here please" Peter shouted from outside.

"I wonder if that cute girl from math class is going to call me back" Nick said to himself as Jackson walked towards the door.

"Probably not. If you think about it, she's pretty smart" Jackson said as he opened the door. Nick tried to think about what Jackson meant by this, but he soon realized what he meant and he shouted "HEY!" As Jackson walked towards their father.

"Hey dad, what do you need me for?" Jackson asked.

"Jackson, you've been saying you wanted a car for a while now, right?" Peter asked.

"You told me that I'll have to work for it. So far I've got two hundred and twenty bucks. That's even less than enough"

"Well, I appreciate how hard you've been working, and how you have taken an internist in repair"

"What are you trying to say?"

"Well, I aid you have to work hard right? Well-" peter opened the garage and showed Jackson a giant cab-over truck sitting in the middle of it and Jackson looked at it in disappointment.

"Where did you get that thing?" Jackson asked.

"A man that goes by the name Josh McGrath was desperately trying to get rid of it. I only had to give him two hundred bucks for it"

"Still, why did you buy this?"

"Simple: I want you to repair this. If you can repair this, you can keep it" Peter said

"You got me a rusted old truck?"

"Unfortunately he wasn't selling any '85 cameroes, but ithought this would do"

"Hey dad, I just want to know if you-" Nick said as he walked out into the yard. He looked up at the truck, and smiled.

"Who's truck is that?"

"Mine, if I can fix it" Jackson said.

"That piece of crap is YOURS?!" Nick said right before he laughed. "No way you're going to pick up chicks with that!"

"Unlike you, I don't want a car just so that some girl would go out with me. I want one because I want to explore this world"

"Son, I know that you think the grass is greener somewhere else. I'm kay with that, just tell me something. If you leave this house, that you will someday come back and visit me. Can you promise me that?"

"I promise, dad" Jackson said as he walked into the garage.

"Hey dude, how long do you think you're going to work on this?" Nick asked.

"As long as it takes" Jackson said a she pulled out a blow torch.


End file.
